


A Fine Caliber

by aspenspark (tempusborealis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Castration, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom John, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gags, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual, Other, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape, Sub Dean, mentions of sounding and double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/pseuds/aspenspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when he was fourteen that John decided Sam was old enough to have the dog he’d always been asking for. Of course their lifestyle didn't really allow for pets, so they’d made do with the next best thing – obedient little Dean. John just can't resist showing him off and teaching a somewhat reluctant Dean just how perfect a bitch he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Caliber

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the SPN Kink Meme for someone wanting Dean submitting to John and Sam in lots of ways. The underage is on Sam's part and it's kind of fleeting and not mentioned past the first sentence.

It was when he was fourteen that John decided Sam was old enough to have the dog he’d always been asking for. Of course their lifestyle didn’t really allow for pets, so they’d made do with the next best thing – obedient little Dean.

John had been fucking Dean for years at that point (such a pretty cunt, so beautiful when he moaned around the bright red ball gag John had bought just for him), and he had been thinking about bringing Sammy into the fold. It was getting more and more difficult to hide their activities, and as it was John had his suspicions Sam already knew. It was better to do away with the pretense and let Sam have a piece of the action. At any rate, Dean had been acting up lately – giving him sullen looks, making a fuss about putting in his ass and cock plugs – and it was time to put him in his place. So when Sam asked again if they could get a dog, everything had come together in a nice little bow.

That was the day the mitts had gone on, and they’d rarely come off since.

Dean was their bitch, and John made sure he felt the part: the leather mitts he’d put on Dean that first day ensured the pup’s hands could only do what John wanted them to do; the special leg cuffs that had a piece wrapped around Dean’s thighs and calves each connected by a chain made sure he was always on all fours like good dogs were; his muzzle was a soft leather cup with a nice solid gag that only let out proper puppy sounds; the shiny cock-cage reminded the bitch he was only there to get fucked; the tail plug Sam had picked out was thick and long with a lot of movement, so that it was always working Dean’s bitch-hole open with every sway of his hips. The fine leather collar with several D-rings topped it all off and made Dean the prettiest bitch around, if John said so himself. There was nothing better than collapsing in an armchair, unzipping his fly, pulling Dean between his legs by the chain on his collar, and letting the pup have at it. While John loved to breed the bitch’s cunt himself, there was just something so alluring about Sammy fucking Dean while the bitch struggled to swallow John’s cock – it was a great view watching the little hole get pounded by a pretty substantial dick (John’s genetics, he was proud to note) and the feeling of Dean’s throat fluttering around him was indescribable.

John pushed his arousal down; there was a job at hand. He rummaged through the trunk and after a moment pulled out a pair of handguns loaded with silver rounds. Rumor was there was a werewolf hunting in these woods and he and Sam were going to take it down. He handed one of the pistols to Sam and stood back for a minute, eyes scanning around the bound figure in the trunk to see if he needed anything else. No, they were good, had everything they needed for this hunt.

“Now you be a good girl, Dean,” he said, patting the pup’s rump affectionately. He pulled a blanket over Dean’s contorted frame so he wouldn’t get cold in the autumn evening in the un-insulated trunk where he rode these days. “We’ll be back soon, you just sit tight.” Dean’s green eyes swiveled up to John’s face, pleading. “Now, now, pup. You know dogs don’t sit on the seats.” He gave Dean’s hair a playful tousle. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

John gently closed the trunk on Dean’s anxious huffs. The bitch would be fine, and the extra-large plug Sam had worked into him before they’d hog-tied him and placed him in the trunk would keep him occupied until they came back.

It turned out that the “werewolf” was nothing more than a large dog, one with some wolf blood by the looks of him, but nothing they had to be concerned about as hunters. The thing had been tearing into any livestock smaller than a cow it could sink its fangs into and when they’d finally spotted it, it was easy to see why. The poor thing was very skinny, starving, and Sam (who’d always had a way with dogs) had offered it some jerky and it’d snapped it up gratefully in a matter of seconds with strong, fast jaws.

They made their way back to the car and John popped the trunk. There was Dean, all trussed up like the good bitch he was. Sam helped him pack up the ammunition and John was bent over Dean’s body packing something away when he heard Sam speak.

“Hey there, boy, you come to beg for more?”

The big dog skulked out of the woods a few feet away, whining pathetically with hunger. It slowly approached Sam, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

“I think I’ve got some leftover chicken in the back, I’ll get it for you.”

John was skeptical. “Sam, are you sure you should be feeding it?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam assured him, moving to rummage around in the backseat. “He knows there’s no food around here now. He was going to tire of scavenging and small game soon enough, as if those warning shots that singed his fur there didn’t do the trick.” Sam pointed to some darkened, uneven fur on the dog’s left haunch. “Figure we give him some now, it’ll tide him over so he’ll lay off the local attacks for a while. The less hungry he is, the clearer he’ll think.”

John wasn’t sure how much reasoning a dog could do, but he didn’t see the harm in letting Sam feed the poor thing. Suddenly, as though impatient for the food it knew was coming, the wolf-dog put its huge paws up on the back bumper and peered inside the trunk at Dean. Dog had a keen nose. He’d found the bitch.

“Hey boy,” John started, gears turning, “You must be hungry, but I bet you’re hankering for a little something else, am I right?”

Sam straightened, chicken forgotten in his hand, and watched as John heaved Dean up out of the trunk and placed him on the ground. The bitch’s breathing was fast, his eyes rolling; he was piecing together what John had planned. As soon as Dean was on the ground, the big dog started sniffing around his pussy.

“It’s time you became a proper bitch, Dean, and take a stud.” Dean still hadn’t quite settled into his role as bitch even after all these months, and this was just the thing to break him all the way. A thought struck John. “Sam, we got any peanut butter in the backseat?”

Sam’s eyes were hungrily watching the dog’s tongue lapping around the plug in Dean’s ass. At John’s voice he shook himself out of his reverie. “Yeah, I think so,” he replied, reaching under the driver’s seat. A moment later, he produced a half-gone jar of peanut butter and a plastic knife.

“Why don’t you smear a little around Dean’s plug there and let this dog know how good Dean’s cunt tastes.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He knelt behind his brother, who laid face-down in the dirt with his hands and legs tied back in a wide-open butterfly. Unscrewing the cap, he began to spread the sticky substance across the skin stretched tight around the large plug inside him. After a moment Sam stepped back and let the dog have at it.

The stud sniffed the new food quickly before giving the cleft of Dean’s ass one long lick. It was obvious it liked the taste of the peanut butter, for it spent five whole minutes licking Dean clean while John and Sam palmed their crotches trying to adjust their blatant erections. When it had gotten all the tasty paste, the dog continued to nose and tongue Dean searching for more. When it didn’t find any, it clamped its teeth around the neck of the plug and pulled as if it knew there was a treat inside the blocked hole.

“Well I’ll be damned if this isn’t the smartest dog,” John mused with a chuckle as he bent to help it. “Get the lube, Sam. Dean’s gonna need a lot to take this cock.” Dean whined and John could see the tears dribbling down his face. John gave him a few soft strokes down his flank. “And bring over that box with the silver bullets, some blankets, and the spreader bar.”

When Sam returned he gave him instructions. “We’re gonna have to untie his legs and put the spreader bar between them, then put then box and blankets under his hips to raise them up so the dog can get at his bitch-cunt.” Together they managed to force Dean’s ankles into the cuffs of the bar and make a small platform under his stomach to raise his ass in the air. Dean was panicking and struggling, but a quick stake into the ground between his feet with a ring around the spreader bar held his legs nice and still.

“Now the lube.”

Sam slapped the industrial-sized tube they always carried into John’s hand like a nurse for a surgeon and John began his procedure. He rocked the large plug back and forth, drizzling lube over the places where it began to peek out from Dean’s rim. “Come on, girl, give it up.” Dean huffed as John continued to pull the plug from its resting spot deep inside his rectum. “Don’t worry, we’ll fill you up nice and full in a minute.” Finally, the plug popped free, leaving Dean’s anus gaping as it tried to close. John felt another pang of hot arousal at the thought of just how gaping he’d be once this dog had fucked him. They could probably both fuck his cunt at the same time tonight. They’d only done that a handful of times, but Dean’s ass would get some serious stretching once the dog had his way with him, and they would probably both be able to just slip right up into him.

John sat back on his heels and watched the dog approach his bitch, tied up for him like a present. A little more sniffing and licking and the stud got with the program and shuffled up between Dean’s legs. The bitch was full-on crying now, and Sam reached out a hand and petted his hair. “Hush, Dean,” he soothed, “You’ve been such a good bitch for dad and I, but you’re a puppy and puppies fuck other puppies. It’s gonna feel so good taking your stud’s knot. It’ll probably hurt since you’ve never done it before, but just think of how full you’re gonna feel while he breeds you, how you’re gonna be a real bitch.”

While Sam spoke to Dean in hushed tones, John squirted a sloppy amount of lube into Dean’s open hole and the dog was nearly dancing in anticipation. It knew it was going to get to fuck into a tight pussy. The dog hopped up, front paws on Dean’s back, cock fully out and an angry red. Once its hips were lined with the captive bitch, it started thrusting in short little jabs, earning another muffled cry from Dean. After a few misses sliding around in the lube, the tip found the ring of Dean’s little hole and the dog sank his cock in all the way with one powerful thrust. Dean howled from behind his gag as he was breached and kept giving broken moans as the dog began spearing his ass open fast and hard.

Sam and John were mesmerized by the sight of the thick dog cock disappearing into Dean’s cunt over and over. The dog’s pounding increased to a frenetic pace as it slammed home deep, breeding his bitch. John had his dick in his hand and was jerking off to the sight, and it only took Sam a moment longer to pull out his own member and stroke it.

“What a good girl, Dean,” Sam encouraged the sobbing wretch on the ground before them. “Your cunt looks so good taking your stud’s cock. Gonna fill you with his puppies, breed you up good and full like a bitch should be.”

John could see a thickening at the base of the dog’s cock – it was going to knot soon.

“Dean,” John began in as soothing a voice as he could manage through his arousal, “You feel that tug every time he pulls out? That’s his knot getting bigger and bigger. Soon it’s going to be too big for him to pull out of your pussy and you’ll be tied together. Once his knot is in nice and deep, he’ll turn ass-to-ass with you.” Another piteous moan from Dean, cut short by a vicious thrust into his ass. “You’ll probably stay like that for at least twenty minutes while he pumps his load into you and breeds you. Sam and I are gonna be right here with you and help you through your first knot.”

At this point, the knot was rather large and it was clear Dean felt some discomfort as it slid in and out. It was going to be difficult for Dean to take, but the plug they’d kept in him during their hunt had been larger than normal by quite a bit and it would have gone a long way toward stretching Dean enough to take the knot.

“Such a good bitch, the best bitch,” Sam panted as he pulled on his dick faster and faster, almost in time with the dog’s thrusts. John was right there with him, so very close to blowing his load watching the wolf-dog work its knot into Dean’s ass. It was going in and out with more difficulty, now, forcing Dean’s anus to stretch wide to take it. A few more drags and it would be firmly embedded inside Dean.

“Breathe deep, pup,” John coached with a tight voice as his orgasm quickly approached. “The more… the more you, mm… relax, the easier it’ll be.”

The knot was caught on Dean’s rim, straining to find that welcoming space inside him for the final time. Dean’s throaty cries covered the stud’s panting and the slick snaps of John and Sam jerking off. With one final push and a loud wail from Dean, the knot popped in, making Dean’s ass flare wide for a few moments before it closed around the huge ball. Everything stood still while Dean’s rectum molded itself around the thick knot now entrenched inside him, and stud and bitch panted in tandem for long minutes. Once the animal had settled, it carefully threw one leg over Dean’s back and flipped himself over so that he stood facing away from Dean and the place where they were joined together.

His tail was a perky one, lifting up proudly like a flag, signaling his virility for all to see. The sight of Dean’s rim tight and bulging around the knot sent John over the edge and he came with a sigh, shooting his come in white jets across Dean’s back. Within a minute, Sam had added his sperm to the mix, painting Dean’s flushed, sweaty skin with creamy stripes.

  
John tucked himself back in and crouched next to the whimpering bitch. He could see the dog’s cock pulsing, shooting seed deep inside his bitch’s cunt. “You feel that, pup? Your stud is knotted deep inside your doggy cunt and he’s pumping you full of his puppies. I can see his knot stuffing your ass and I gotta tell ya, it’s a pretty sight.” He looked up at Sam who was still coming down from his climax. “I think we’re going to have to make sure our puppy gets bred on a regular basis, don’t you, Sam?”

“Sure do,” Sam sighed in agreement. “That doggy cunt’s gonna need regular filling now that it’s been broken in by a real stud.”

 

It was some minutes before the wolf-dog pulled out of Dean’s ass, but watching him pull his knot out was almost as good as watching it go in.  


* * *

  
It became a ritual for them; every town they passed through they found some hound to fuck their bitch. Dean didn’t cry anymore, just laid there and took his breedings stoically. He’d even learned to come from taking the knot alone, and that more than anything made John swell with pride. There was just something about a thick knot that rubbed Dean in a way even double-stuffing his ass couldn’t and since his bitch-clit wasn’t for touching, he could only find release in taking a knot. John sensed he still didn’t like it and that it still pained him somewhat, but Dean had stopped fighting as much once he realized the silver lining.

The stretching Dean got was constant, and soon the extra-large plug became the every day plug and they’d taken to stoppering up loads of dog come (and often their own come as well) inside him for the next stud to fuck out. They found it made the studs more aggressive in their mating when they scented other dogs, and that was the way John and Sam liked it. When they couldn’t find a dog to fuck their bitch, they’d fuck him at the same time to keep him nice and loose. Dean became inured to double penetration but the tightness inside him was still incredible, milking them for all they were worth. It seemed to John that he had the best orgasms stuffed up inside Dean with Sam right there with him. He and his boys, the way it should be.

“I’ve been thinking,” Sam started one day as John methodically worked three fingers up against Dean’s prostate. One of the first things Dean had learned, even before he’d become a bitch, was how to present himself for a milking and by now his form was perfect. All fours, face down, ass up, caged cocklet hanging down uselessly. Regular milkings made Dean more docile, gave him a sweeter disposition just like a real bitch. And since it’d been a while since he was bred, John knew Dean needed something extra to take the edge off.

“What’s that, Sam?”

 

“Since we’ve had no luck finding a dog here, why don’t we give him the next best thing?”  
  
John had no idea what Sam was talking about, though it was true they hadn’t been able to scope out a nice big dog to stud Dean. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment, glancing uncertainly down at the floor. John caught his eye and gave him an encouraging look. “Dean is your puppy, Sam. Our puppy. You take care of him just as much as I do.” He worked Dean’s prostate in tight little circles and he could feel the tightening that implied Dean was close to shooting his load. “What’s your suggestion?”  
  
“I think we should fist him.”  
  
Dean’s head shot up and his hole clenched in fear. It took John himself a moment to register exactly what Sam was suggesting. A fist. Inside Dean.  
  
He started fingering Dean again while he worked through the implications, though Dean was probably too tense to release now. No matter, a little finger-fucking never hurt anyone.  
  
It was brilliant, really. Since they couldn’t find a suitable stud to knot Dean, they could do their best to simulate a knot. Despite their best efforts, cocks and plugs could only do so much and Dean hadn’t been bred in a few weeks. The poor pup must be burning with the need to come and since knots were the only way he could these days, that was unfortunate. But a fist… that would feel like taking an exceptionally large knot. It’d have the dual benefit of feeling like a knot inside Dean as well as training the bitch up to take larger dogs. John hadn’t said anything, but he fantasized about the day Dean could take something like a Mastiff or a Bernese Mountain Dog. Just the way his ass looked strained and bulging around a stud’s knot… there was nothing better. The wolf Dean had taken his first time was large, but John knew Dean could take more. This was a brilliant idea. It was perfect. Sam had always been such a smart kid.  
  
“I think that’s a great idea, Sam,” he replied with a warm smile. “It’ll feel just like taking a knot and this little slut might even be able to come. Good thinking, Sammy.” Sam’s spine straightened with pride. “Why don’t you hand me the lube, and we can try now.”  
  
Sam looked surprised. “Right now? Isn’t he going to have to be stretched more for that?”  
  
“Well we only took out the large plug ten minutes ago, and I’ve been working his hole for most of that time. He should be pretty well open for it. But you have a point. Why don’t we fuck him with the plug for a few minutes and warm him up a bit.” John picked up the butt plug he’d pulled out of Dean earlier. They’d upgraded tail-plugs since he started taking knots because his old one just didn’t keep the come inside his loose, sloppy hole. This one was about nine inches long and three and a half wide at its widest. It made for a much better seal and kept Dean’s ass ready to receive anything at all times.  
  
They were about to put that “anything” to the test.  
  
“Are we going to have to restrain you, or are you going to be a good bitch, Dean?” Dean hung his head toward his mittened hands and his chest heaved. The poor thing tried so hard to be good. John knew it wasn’t easy. “Sam, why don’t you get the breeding stand, make this easier on Dean?” Once Dean’s breedings had become a regular thing, they’d invested in a bare-bones, collapsible breeding frame to hold Dean in the best position without tiring him too much. It supported his neck, shoulders, stomach, and hips, and it made penetration smooth. Dean was going to need smooth to take an entire fist. Sam moved to comply with John’s request and retrieve the frame from under the backseat.  
  
John poured a good amount of lube on the plug and some more inside Dean’s rectum for good measure. He slowly worked the silicone inside Dean, and just as he’d suspected it was pretty easy to pop the bulb inside with a bit of pressure. He pulled it out again and watched as the tight little ring dilated around the toy and released it. He repeated the process three or four more times, Dean huffing as he was forced to accept the fat bulb over and over. Sam returned, swinging the padded metal arms out and snapping them into position as he walked over to where Dean was kneeling on the carpet of their motel room. John pulled the plug out one more time as Sam set the assembled frame down on the floor in front of Dean. Obediently, Dean crawled on top of it, set his limbs against the bars, and waited to be strapped in. They made quick work of the leather belts and buckles, and soon Dean was restrained against the stand in the perfect posture to be breached.  
  
“All right, pup. You’ve been so good for me so far – you took the plug so well just now, and that means you’re going to be able to take my fist. It’s going to be bigger and harder to take than the butt plug, but you can do it because you are the best bitch, Dean.” Dean nodded with no small amount of trepidation, but his fate was now out of his hands and he was entirely at John’s mercy.  
  
Dean’s ass was held in perfect presentation; his knees locked a bit more than shoulder-width apart, allowing his back to slope downward and his hips to pop up. John heavily lubricated his fingers and the back of his hand before slipping both his thumbs inside the bitch and pulling his hole out. Dean was a rosy pink inside, and John was getting hard just thinking about how his knuckles were going to meet that pink flesh first hand very soon. No pun intended. Sam got to his knees beside his father and watched raptly as John sank three fingers of his right hand into Dean easily. His little finger wasn’t difficult to work in, and soon half of his thumb was in as well. This would be where it would get difficult for Dean.  
  
The bitch started whining as John pressed forward, twisting the cone of his fingers back and forth to coax the hole open. It was slow work, but the bitch took it as well as could be expected.  
  
“Now pup, I want you to imagine you’re taking a huge dog’s knot. Your massive stud is pounding into you, and he wants to knot you so badly. You’re going to let him because you’re a bitch made to be bred, just there for him to fuck, knot, tie, and breed.” The ridge of John’s knuckles was struggling to obtain entry and Dean was panting with effort and probably a decent amount of pain. “Just bear down, bitch. Let your stud in. You know you need to be knotted, once this goes in you’re going to feel so much better. If you can take this, I’ll make sure you come. Come on, Dean.” He continued to press in, rocking his hand back and forth, when all of a sudden the pressure keeping him out all but disappeared for little more than a breath. It was enough, though, and the widest part of John’s hand slipped inside. The bitch moaned around his gag, and John kept still for a minute or so, letting him adjust to the girth inside him. His ass was like a vise around John’s hand, hot like a tight glove.  
  
“Sam, can you pour some more lube across the back of my hand?” Sam did so as if in a trance, watching the bitch squeeze and accommodate John’s hand. He absentmindedly petted along Dean’s spine as he sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.  
  
“You’ve done so well, Dean. You made it through the hardest part, but you’re not done yet. Relax and let me in.” He renewed his efforts and he could feel Dean trying to help him sink the heel of his hand into him. The rim sucked and fluttered around John’s hand just above his wrist. John gave one more determined twist and Dean’s hole gave way, admitting the whole fist into his anal cavity. Sam gave a bark of startled laughter and John felt like laughing himself; he was wearing Dean like a watch. It felt like dipping a hand into melted wax.  
  
“What a good bitch,” Sam fawned, rubbing the small of Dean’s back. “You took the entire fist. Gosh, you look so pretty with Dad’s hand inside you. I can see it just inside, stretching you like a big knot. Good girl, Dean.”  
  
After a few minutes of rest, John rotated his wrist, eliciting more moans from Dean. This time they were tinged with more pleasure than pain. He pumped his arm in and out in little movements, slowly inching his forearm inside.  
  
“You’ve just opened right up, pup. I’ve got half my arm in you.” He pulled back, twisting back and forth as he did so until only his fist remained in Dean’s cunt. “At this rate, we might have to start breeding you with horses,” he joked, but Dean only groaned, mostly pleasure with a little bit of fear. “Don’t worry about that right now.” That was a thought for another time.   
  
With the joint of his thumb, John sought out Dean’s prostate – the bitch deserved a reward after all this and John had made a promise. When he found the little nub, Dean jumped, but pushed back onto John’s fist. “There you go, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you.”  
  
As Dean bucked and cried out, Sam unzipped himself and moved around in front of Dean. Wordlessly, he removed Dean’s gag and replaced it with his dick. He fucked Dean’s mouth while John fisted his ass, and it was only a matter of minutes before both of his boys were coming hard, noisy, and wet. They panted as they came down, and John used his free hand to stroke down Dean’s thigh. Sam gently slid Dean’s gag back in, sat down, and leaned back against the bed, legs splayed lazily as he recovered. Dean let the breeding frame cradle his neck as his breathing evened out. Both his boys were taken care of.  
  
“Good girl, Dean,” he murmured, “Coming on a big fat knot like that. We’re gonna have to find you some bigger studs.”  
  
John turned his attention back to the sight of his fist splitting his oldest open. Damn, it really was a sight to see. The silver of the bitch’s clit-cage glinted below the dusky dun of his testicles. John couldn’t help but think the view would be better without his balls in the way.  
  
“I think the only thing that could make you more perfect than you already are was if we were to fix you.” Dean shivered and let out a hurt little panicked sound. “Oh, don’t worry, bitch. We’d let you keep your clit, even if bitches don’t need them. You’d sure look mighty fine with a smooth crotch, though. But you don’t need your balls for anything, it’s not like you nut bitches. Bitches like you only get fucked.” The surgery to do that sort of complete castration was far too complicated anyway. But John did have medical training from his time in the Marines. He could amputate limbs if it were required; he could certainly geld a bitch. “Sam, what do you think?” He found Sam’s eager gaze, the haze of orgasm disappearing as he considered John’s proposal. Dean began to plead behind his gag and John gave his buttock a hard slap. “Don’t you go using people words, now. Dogs don’t use words. This isn’t your decision.” He turned back to Sam. “He’s your pup. If we snipped him, we wouldn’t have to milk him all the time. He’d be docile and affectionate without that hassle.”  
  
Sam grinned with excitement. “Let’s do it.”  


* * *

  
The procedure went off without a hitch, thanks to the good old United States Marine Corps. When Dean had woken to find his crotch swaddled in bandages, he’d cried for two days straight. It was understandable he was upset to see his balls go, but they were a vestige of a past life. Getting rid of them firmly entrenched Dean in his role as a bitch and it had absolutely been the right decision, even if they did have to give him monthly injections to keep up his sex-drive. They simulated a bitch’s heat and if anything they made him hornier during that time of the month, made him feel all the more the bitch he was. Watching him writhe on a knot trying to get himself off was the stuff fantasies were made of.

Once he healed, Dean was gorgeous without the ugly sac hanging in the way, just as John had thought he would be. As a present to cheer up a listless Dean, John had bought his bitch a stunning new cock cage, this one plated in gold and studded here and there with medium-sized pinkish-red rhinestones. It had a detachable urethral sound built in that John and Sam kept screwed in pretty much all the time, leaving Dean’s piss-slit plugged with a lovely large stone that glinted and caught the light whenever he moved. It was beautiful, just like his bitch.  
  
Of course, with his mitts, Dean couldn’t feel the absence of his balls. So once the new cage was on, Sam set up a mirror and let the pup admire the gorgeous bitch he’d become. There were tears and unbelieving pawing at the area where the testicles used to hang, now only smooth, tight skin. It had taken a long time, but he’d eventually calmed down when John and Sam had stroked him and soothed him with words of how proud they were that he was their bitch and how beautiful he was neutered.  
  
And John had a plan to prove it.  
  
It took him about two weeks to arrange everything. He had a good number of buddies in the St. Louis area and one of those buddies happened to have a bar. The night before the event was Dean’s first scheduled injection of testosterone, and as a result he was practically humping anything he could get between his legs, despite the cage around his cock. Come seven o’clock, they loosely bound Dean and laid him in his nest is the trunk. On the way, Sam and John chatted excitedly about logistics and Sam prepared the camcorder. They weren’t going to miss a single shot.  
  
The bar was supposed to be closed that night, but when they walked in leading Dean on his leash, they found it filled with those in the know. When he saw all the people inside, Dean reared back slightly, stilling as so many faces turned to watch him crawl into the bar. They received a hearty chorus of greetings, and a gentleman dressed in plaid flannel and faded denim walked over to John, a smile on his face.  
“John! Hello!” he bellowed, sticking out a hand. “Good to see ya! The guys have all been talking about this for weeks, I can’t tell you how much we’re all looking forward to it.”  
  
John clasped the other man’s hand warmly. “We’re just as excited, I assure you. Though we’ve not told the pup anything, it’s a surprise.” John reached down and ruffled Dean’s hair. “We wanted to teach him just how valuable he is, how proud of him we are.” He chuckled. “Truth be told, we really just want to show our fine bitch off. He’s perfect, Cal, and after tonight he’s going to see just how much that means.”  
  
“Then let’s get started. You want to make the announcement?”  
  
“Sure thing.” John led Dean over, tail plug wagging like a metronome, to a low stage that had been set up in the middle of the bar floor. The pup’s steps were uncertain; Sam kept a hand in his hair to center him as they made their way through the crowd. When Dean saw the real surprise, he stopped dead.  
  
Still at the ankles of their masters until they sensed a bitch moving through their midst were nearly twenty dogs.  
  
Dean’s breathing picked up and he began hyperventilating through his gag. John doubled the leash in his hand and crouched beside his bitch.  
  
“Dean,” he started, sliding a hand up to cup Dean’s muzzle. He made unwavering eye-contact with the shivering pup. “Tonight you are going to see just how special you are. You’re going to see how others see you, how beautiful and perfect you are. You’re here to be bred like the blue-ribbon bitch I know you to be. It’s not going to be easy; Cal says there are eighteen dogs here. You are going to service each and every one of them, probably more than once.”  _Maybe even their masters too_ , John thought, feeling a little tight in the pants. “But I know you can do it because you are my perfect bitch. You’re going to take your breedings with grace and poise and you’re going to make every person here jealous that you belong to Sam and me and no one else.” He rubbed a thumb over the apple of Dean’s cheek, brushing away some nervous tears. “You’re going to leave them cursing the fact you can’t actually whelp puppies because they will all want a pup with even a fraction of your perfection. Do you understand?” There were unshed tears hanging from Dean’s eyelashes, but the pup closed his eyes and nodded. “Good girl.”  
  
They continued their way toward the stage and there, in the middle, was a breeding stand much more luxurious than the one Dean was used to. It was a glossy black with supple leather pads and cuffs. It was a proper throne for their beautiful bitch. John handed Dean’s leash to Sam as he addressed the crowd, who’d all turned their attention to the center of the room where the three of them stood.  
  
“Welcome!” John began, projecting across the large room. He received some whoops in reply and a stray bark or two. “I want to thank Cal here for generously allowing us to use his place for what I’m sure will be a night to remember.” Some more cheers and toasts came from the crowd. “Most of you haven’t had a chance to meet the guest of honor tonight, my wonderful pup Dean. Come up by me, Dean,” John beckoned, snapping his fingers twice down by his side. Nervously, Dean crawled up the edge of the stage and sat by John’s feet.   
  
“Dean here is the finest bitch you ever did see, and tonight is about proving that not only to you all, but to Dean as well. Show them how beautiful you are, pup. Up on your hind legs.” Dean shakily rose up on his knees are far as his leg restraints would allow, mitts curled into his chest. He was clearly embarrassed by the show John was forcing him to put on, but his clit was valiantly trying to rise despite its cage. There was a fine sheen of sweat laying on Dean’s skin, though in the gently moving air of the open space it started to dry and cool him down. His golden cock cage with its red stones sparkled under the lights pointed down at them. Impressed murmurs wound through the crowd.  
  
“He’s a shy little bitch at first, but once you get his engine going, he’ll run for a long time. We recently got him fixed, chopped off those useless nuts since bitches don’t need them. Much better view of his doggy cunt being pounded without his balls hanging in the way, if you ask me!” Laughter rippled through the room. “And he’s just been the sweetest thing since he got clipped. He’s a bit self-conscious about the fact that we had him fixed, but you tell me if he’s not the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen in your life.” The audience started to applaud and a blush began to creep over Dean’s skin, hot and prickly.  
  
“I understand you’ve figured out an order, so if the first lucky stud will come on up, we’ll get our bitch situated and get started!” Hearty cheers and claps resounded and Sam tugged on Dean’s leash, leading him over to the frame. Once the pup was lined up with the pads, Sam pet down his limbs. Dean was shaking as Sam fastened the buckles and John bent down to speak in Dean’s ear.  
  
“I know you’re nervous, honey, but you’re going to do so well. Just think; you won’t come out of that stand until you’ve been fucked at least twenty times. When we’re done tonight, you’ll be so full of come you’ll look like you really could whelp some pups of your own. Once it’s started, it’s not going to stop until everyone in this room is sated, but they will leave here satisfied and that will be all your doing, pup. You’re going to make everyone so happy.” He stroked down Dean’s face one more time as the bitch turned his watery eyes up to meet John’s. John gave him one more smile, then turned to the crowd.  
  
“Let the games begin!”  
   
The first dog was a medium-sized German Shepherd that more than made up for its size in enthusiasm. As the hound hilted its cock all the way inside Dean, the crowd roared with approval and the dog began thrusting in earnest. Compared to Dean’s normal tail plug, the Shepherd’s knot wasn’t too much of a challenge to take, but it stretched him nevertheless. Sam moved around the restrained bitch with the camera, making sure to capture the tugging of the knot at Dean’s pussy and the way his hips thrashed in an attempt to get the release he so desperately needed.  
  
The room was filled with awed commentary.  
  
 _“Look at that bitch cunt just sucking on that knot!”  
_  
 _“Take a gander at that little_ _cocklet_ _with no balls. What a pretty little sissy bitch it is.”  
_  
 _“I can’t believe it’s taking the knot up its ass, it’s huge!”_  
  
They were humiliating, but the comments only spurred Dean on in his haze of hormones. He rocked faster in the little wiggle room the frame would allow. He managed to tip his hips just right and the knot buried inside him caught against his prostate, making him spill his own bitch-juices out under him in long, thick dribbles, much to the delight of the assembled onlookers.

  
It wasn’t long after the third dog, a large Border Collie, had knotted with Dean that John removed the usual plug gag and replaced it with a wicked-looking spider gag.  
  
“Gonna let them use your mouth too, pup. You’re to suck on anything put in there,” John informed Dean with pat on his cheek.  
  
Within a minute, a tall, slender man in dressed head to toe in denim pulled a low stool in front of Dean and unzipped before he sat down, knees on either side of Dean’s shoulders. Firmly but kindly the man gripped Dean under the throat and tilted his head up so it was lined up with his cock  before pushing halfway down Dean’s throat and all the bitch could do was take it.

  
And so it went on for a few hours that Dean was filled with dog after dog, shot so full of their come that it leaked from his puffy, gaping hole and slid down his thighs. As it turned out, the order the group had come up with started out with roughly the smallest dog and worked up to the largest. Sixteen studs (and quite a few men) or so had had their way with Dean, who’d come three times (the last dry) during the process. His eyes were unfocused and saliva mixed with a little semen dripped out of his open mouth alongside the tear tracks running down his cheeks.  
  
“Who’s next?” John asked the rowdy group, high on watching Dean’s tight little ass take knot after knot.  
  
“Champ here is up,” replied a low, gruff voice. A bearded fellow in a Stetson brought up an excitable Irish Wolfhound pulling at his leash, cock already dropping from his sheath. The dog was huge, much larger than anything Dean had taken before and John was sure his knot was going to be just as massive.  
  
John hedged. He certainly wanted to see Dean take this beast’s cock and he was sure everyone else would too. But he didn’t want to hurt his bitch. A little pain was fine when John was sure Dean would be able to open up for the knot, but he wasn’t so sure about this. And there were still two studs after this one, both presumably larger. He needed to stretch the bitch’s cunt out.

  
“What a big boy!” John mused and the room laughed with him. Dean was too far out of it to have reacted. “I’m positive after all this…exercise, the bitch will be able to take it. But I think we should give the pup a little more insurance.” John paused as the room waited to hear what he had to say. “I think a fist-fucking will do nicely.”  
  
The crowd hollered their approval and John found Sam’s eyes. Sam set down the camera and went to gather the supplies they would need. Since that first time they’d indulged in fisting a few times but it was often so difficult to put off their own climaxes before they could properly work Dean open to take a fist. Even now they were both painfully hard having watched Dean be bred by stud after stud for the last four hours or so. But they could wait a little longer tonight.

Sam helped John lube up his right hand and when John brought four fingers up to his bitch’s pussy, they disappeared inside, barely touching Dean’s skin. There was a huge amount of come inside Dean and it gushed out around John’s fingers to slide down to the floor as he easily slipped in to his knuckles. John was startled when they popped in with much less pressure than normal. By this time, Dean seemed to have roused a bit and figured out what was happening. The bitch hated getting fisted, whimpered and cried every time they’d done it. This time he would be very thankful considering what still lay ahead of him. Now he was breathing hard, but was still relatively relaxed.  
  
The observers cheered as John sank his hand into Dean up to the wrist. He pumped a bit, then pulled out all the way only to shove his clenched fist back inside. Amazingly, Dean took the punch-fucking with surprising ease and John rewarded him with some firm rotations, scraping his knuckles across Dean’s prostate. Dean moaned long and hard and shuddered with another dry climax after only a few passes.  
  
But was it enough? John was still worried. He beckoned Sam over with jerk of his head.  
“Can you see what the other breeds left are? Are they bigger than the Irish Wolfhound?”  
  
“Hold on, let me check,” Sam said, then disappeared off-stage while John continued to work his forearm inside Dean. He was in almost to the elbow when Sam came back and bent low to report.  
  
“Dad, there’s a Great Dane,” Sam said with a grimace.  
  
Oh boy. A Great Dane? Those things had cocks the size of John’s bicep. He was confident Dean could take the girth of the shaft, but the knot? They needed more.  
  
He was going to have to use his other hand.  
  
John quickly informed Sam of the plan in hushed tones while the crowd enjoyed John punching his entire forearm into an exhaustedly compliant Dean, pulling all the way out, then punching it in again. They all fell silent, however, when Sam started lubing up the other hand.

John started to slip the middle finger of his left hand in next to his wrist. Dean hadn’t been this tight for a long time, but soon John had four fingers cradling the palm already inside. Dean, for his part, began letting out guttural groans while John slid the fingers around his embedded fist, inching them in slowly. Deciding a full-frontal attack would be the best course of action, John pulled out of Dean completely. He made a fist with his right hand and set it inside his left palm, making one massive fist.  
  
The knuckles of his left hand met the slick, swollen flesh of the bitch’s pussy. In moments that flesh was open wide around the crown of the double-fist. It yawned wider as John pushed in, despite Dean’s plaintive cries. John tried to make his hands as small as possible to push through and into Dean’s ass, but it was tough, slow work. Everyone held their collective breath as John gave a few firm shoves and with one long, drawn out slide, his hands were inside.  
  
Breathless, primal keening rattled around in Dean’s belly and rolled up his throat in strangled huffs. The feeling inside the displayed boy was indescribable, molten and womb-like, Dean’s body fighting to both expel and covet John’s intrusion. Sam hovered at his side, capturing every twitch and groan on camera. After long minutes making only small movements, John began to move. Tenderly, almost like working dough, he made circular motions and kneaded the muscles from the inside out. He experimented, flattening one hand and attempting to slide it out. With a little work he managed it and so John set about stretching the bitch-hole to take even more.

While he worked, John murmured encouragements, low enough that only Dean, Sam, and the camera could hear. Whether or not Dean could hear him through the haze of exhaustion and hormones was another matter entirely. ”That’s it, Dean. Come on, take me inside. Your hole is just there to be used however we see fit. Your only choice is to open up,” He churned his fists. “That-a girl, come on. You’re doing so well, taking me after you’ve taken all those studs. You’ve only got two left, but they're big boys. I’m helping you prepare for them, you just have to let me.”  
  
John spent close to another five minutes working Dean’s cunt before carefully sliding first one hand out, then the other amid the claps and calls of the audience. It was time.  
  
Sam handed him a towel and John turned to face the people. “Did you enjoy that?” More cheers and applause. John put his now-dry hands on his knees and spoke directly to Champ, who’d been prancing around as though he knew what was coming. His bright red cock had dropped all the way and he was ready to go. “All right, buddy, it’s your turn now. I opened the bitch up nice and wide for you to sink your knot into. Go on, boy!”  
  
The dog needed no further urging, launching itself immediately at the well-used bitch. It wrapped its forelegs around Dean’s rounded belly and didn’t miss the target even once thanks to how open the bitch’s cunt was. The first few minutes were easy, the dog’s cock plowing through Dean’s bitch-tunnel fast and hard. Then came the knot, but because of John’s work on Dean’s hole, it popped in just as easily as the others had before it while stretching the entrance to the bitch’s cunt wider than before. The dog settled and pumped its come deep inside Dean through its twitching dick, and John could swear the pup was completely full. When the Irish Wolfhound pulled out ten minutes later, John was proven right as what seemed like a river of semen rushed from the broken-in hole. Champ shuffled over to the edge of the crowd to lick himself while Dean was left panting on the edge of passing out. But there was one last stud he’d have to take before he could rest.  
  
“Just one more, pup. He’s very big, but you’re stretched out enough to take him. This last one and then we can go home and sleep for as long as you want. You can even sleep on the bed for being such a good girl,” John said softly as his index finger traced around the puffy rim of the bitch’s hole. Dean didn’t respond, but shifted just a bit into the touch. “That’s it, you’re such a slut for it. Can’t wait to take this last knot, can you? Even after more than twenty cocks you’re still asking for it.” He tugged a bit at the entrance, hooking a finger in and pulling outward. Dean gave a thin sigh. It was time.  
  
The Great Dane was colossal.  It sauntered over to Dean and stood nearly twice as high as the bitch on all fours. It circled, sniffing and licking while the spectators egged him on, taking its time get every other stud’s scent off of Dean before it claimed him. Finally it came to stand behind Dean, using its tongue to wash away all trace of the others. After what seemed like an eternity it reared up on its hind legs – it was nearly as tall as Sam – and shuffled forward to line up its hips. Already its cock was out, proud and immense, probably around a foot long. Dean had taken John’s arm so the length was going to fit in easily. It was the knot that John had a feeling wouldn’t go in without some work, but he was determined to make it happen. He slipped between the two dogs to pour some more lube into Dean and gave his rim a quick coating. As soon as he was out of the way, the dog began quickly thrusting his hips, looking for the cunt he was going to breed.  
  
After only two misses, the broad head sunk inside and the stud hilted itself in one fluid motion. In no time, the knot grew enough to make the dog’s thrusts difficult. A hush fell over the room as the Great Dane threw its hips against Dean’s, pushing and pulling through the opening. Dean had seemingly woken up enough of grunt and moan as his body was forced to accept the intruder. The stud began thrusting slower but more forcefully and finally the bitch’s cunt gave up the ghost, yawning hugely and reluctantly swallowing the knot.

Dean began keening behind his gag as the dog continued with small thrusts as it emptied itself inside. It took the Great Dane nearly ten whole minutes to even turn ass-to-ass he pumped so much come into the bitch under him.

John looked over Sam’s shoulder to make sure he was recording the best part, the way the  pucker of the bitch’s pussy distended around the enormous knot it was keeping inside. The bulge was incredible, even without the stud pulling. The rim fluttered weakly and spasmed for the twenty-five minutes the dog tied. John was pretty sure Dean browned out from how lax his body went, but his breathing was even so there was no need to rush the stud.  
   
When he did pull out, it was sure a pretty sight. The bitch groaned as the stud pulled its deflated knot out – it had gone down enough to come out, but it was still damn large. Dean’s hole gaped wide open and it was easy to see the store of come the dogs had deposited into their bitch. Some of it trickled down the bitch’s thighs toward the puddle of semen and impotent bitch-juice Dean had shot out over the course of the night, but most of it stayed inside the bitch, exactly where it belonged. Still, the pup’s cunt was open enough John could probably fist him and barely touch the rim. Maybe horses were a real possibility. Wouldn’t that be a sight?

John ran his hands all over Dean, soothing him with soft encouragements as he undid the buckles and Sam brought over a blanket to wrap up the exhausted and thoroughly fucked-out bitch. The bitch drooled, catatonic with unseeing eyes as John slipped his tail plug back in and tucked the edges of the blanket in under his arms.

“You are amazing, pup. All these studs bred you up good. Can you still feel all their come inside?” John rubbed Dean’s distended belly; he looked like he was about to drop a litter right there. “Once you’ve slept, we’ll watch this video together while Sammy and I are fucking you, or maybe I’ll double fist you again. We’ll watch it, and you can see how other people see you – as the perfect bitch.”


End file.
